Meu Feriado com a Família Black
by Luci E. Potter
Summary: Lily aceita um convite para passar parte das férias de Natal com a família Black e acaba descobrindo que esses podem ser dias 'mágicos'... /UA - Presente de amigo oculto virtual/


_Essa fic é um presente de amigo oculto virtual..._

_**Discurso:**__ Minha amiga oculta é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim, e apesar de conhecê-la há tão pouco tempo, ela já faz parte da 'seleta' lista de pessoas que eu amo! Rsrsrs Minha amiga oculta é a Nini! \o/\o/\o/_

_Florzinha, espero que goste dessa fic porque eu nunca recebi um desafio tão grande quanto o dessa fic, foi muito difícil pra mim (uma partidária fervorosa de James / Lily) escrever uma ruiva não convencional e ainda por cima com o Régulus... rsrsrs Mas gostei de escrever, eu sempre me divirto com seus pedidos malucos... XD_

_**Esclarecimentos:**__ Essa fic é uma 'UA' porque eu mudei descaradamente a idade de muitos personagens. Especialmente das minhas adoradas Black's: Aqui a Bella é a caçula, a Ciça a irmã do meio e a Andie a primogênita. Então, para ficar melhor de entender, a fic está assim: Lily, Snape, Marotos, Bellatrix e Rodolphus estão no quinto ano. Régulus é do quarto ano. Narcisa e Lucius do sétimo e a Andrômeda já terminou Hogwarts há dois anos._

_

* * *

  
_

**Meu Feriado com a família Black**

_(por Lily Evans)_

* * *

Régulus apertou minhas bochechas delicadamente. Gesto que geralmente arrancava uma careta de mim.

- Você vai se divertir, eu garanto! – Ele falou com um sorriso extremamente lindo e sedutor que sempre me fazia suspirar.

- Já te disse pra não sorrir assim. – Foi a minha brilhante resposta. – Sabe que eu aceito qualquer coisa quando você dá esse sorrisinho '_do mal_'...

Ele gargalhou, atraindo ainda mais para nós a atenção dos outros alunos da mesa da Sonserina. Eu apenas girei os olhos e voltei minha atenção para a sobremesa.

- Oh Lily, não fica assim... – Ele deu um beijo no meu pescoço.

- Rég, pára! Se comporte! Por Merlin... Se não consegue se controlar _aqui_, com todos esses estudantes e professores, imagine lá?

Ele abriu aquele bendito sorriso de novo.

- Você gosta que eu sei.

- Não sabe de nada... – Eu bufei e girei os olhos.

- Então me fala Lily, porque você não quer passar o feriado com a minha família?

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo. O fato de estar mastigando o pavê foi uma boa desculpa para fazê-lo esperar minha resposta.

Porque eu não queria passar o feriado de Natal com a família Black? Eu o encarei de canto de olho e suspirei. Não tinha motivo nenhum! O que eu mais queria era passar o feriado com ele...

Nós namoramos há seis meses. E é uma história curiosa o início do nosso namoro. Eu sempre fui muito próxima do Régulus por causa da minha amizade com o Severus. Dos amigos do Sevvie, o Régulus sempre foi o que eu mais gostei.

Ele é lindo, gentil e divertido. Na verdade parece bem arrogante pra quem não o conhece, mas não sei se é porque eu sou louca por esse sonserino, mas... Isso dá um charme todo especial a ele...

Com o tempo o Régulus foi se aproximando cada vez mais e nós começamos a passar muito tempo juntos, principalmente estudando. Não que eu ache que ele precisasse de tantas idas à biblioteca, mas sempre estava por perto quando eu precisava. Até que um dia, enquanto eu o ajudava com uma redação de DCAT, ele me pediu em namoro. Foi tão fofo...

Claro que quando começamos a namorar, essa foi a notícia mais quente de Hogwarts! Até porque eu sou oito meses mais velha que ele, fato que conseqüentemente nos deixa em anos separados em Hogwarts. Na época eu quase fui apedrejada até pelas minhas melhores amigas. Mas eu sinceramente não estava nem aí, porque o Régulus compensa todo esse falatório e...

- Lily! – Ele me chamou. Pelo visto pela enésima vez...

Eu pisquei os olhos depressa e o encarei sorrindo.

- Oi?

- Em que planeta você estava?

- Aqui. – Eu respondi e me apressei em explicar. – Eu não acho que vamos nos divertir de verdade passando o feriado de Natal com a sua família... Eles me odeiam!

Droga, ele sorriu de novo!

- Pára com esse sorriso! – Eu falei tentando parecer furiosa.

- Porque eu pararia? – Ele perguntou _ainda sorrindo_. – Vamos Lily... Sem você não vai ter a menor graça.

- Eu vou pensar... Agora tenho que ir pra aula de transfiguração. – Dei um selinho nele e me apressei para fora do salão principal.

Antes arrisquei um olhar para a mesa da Grifinória procurando as minhas amigas, mas apenas os marotos estavam lá. E o Potter me encarava de um jeito _muito_ estranho. Simplesmente fingi que não vi e apressei o passo para a aula da McGonagall.

* * *

'_Você está muito pensativa hoje_' – Lucy escreveu num papel e jogou na minha mesa.

Lucy Eyelesbarrow é minha melhor amiga. Ela tem o dom de sempre saber o que está se passando com a gente em milésimos de segundos. E ser legilimente nata a ajuda muito nisso. O que a torna irritante algumas vezes, porque ela simplesmente acha que pode dar opinião em tudo, além de não aceitar limites porque sempre acha que eu estou brincando quando digo pra ela cuidar da própria vida.

'_Estou prestando atenção na aula, é ano de NOM's se você não sabe_' – Respondi simplesmente e devolvi o papelzinho. Se a McGonagall pega esses bilhetinhos é no mínimo uma semana de detenção.

'_Hum_'

'_Verdade, agora pára com conversa, a McGonagall vai nos matar se pegar isso_'

'_Ui... Você tem noção do quanto é chata?_'

Não respondi. Mas ela, é claro, não se intimidou.

'_O seu querido Régulus está parado na vassoura do lado de fora da sala. E não para de olhar pra cá e sorrir. Por Merlin, quando ele sorri desse jeito eu entendo totalmente porque você resolveu ficar com ele_'

'_Ele é muito sexy, não?_'

'_Muito. Só não ganha do Rodolphus... – suspiros_'

'_Nunca entendi essa fixação que você tem pelo Lestrange_'

'_NÃO ENTENDE? Merlin... Lis, dá uma olhadinha de canto de olho... Repara naquela barriguinha sarada por baixo do uniforme justo, aqueles braços fortes, aquela boca linda, aqueles olhos sedutores... – mais suspiros – morro de arrependimento quando lembro que terminei com ele por causa daquela nojenta da Bella..._'

'_Ele ainda ficaria com você se você quisesse_'

'_Não... E onde fica o meu orgulho?_'

Eu tive que rir. A Lucy não estava nem aí para o orgulho! A verdade é que ela gostava mais de ter o Rodolphus correndo atrás dela do que sendo namorado dela.

'_Você é impossível_' – Respondi. É impressionante, eu já estava conversando durante a aula. A Lucy é mesmo muito boa nisso!

'_E então, onde vai passar o feriado de Natal?_'

Ela me pegou. E sabia exatamente disso porque estava dando aquele sorriso com ar superior que ela sempre dá quando acerta exatamente no ponto que eu estava evitando conversar. Suspirei indignada.

'_Aposto que você já sabe_' – Escrevi e fiz uma careta.

'_Sim, claro que eu sei. Mas porque o _Régulus_ me contou, já que se dependesse da minha melhor amiga, eu ficaria achando que íamos visitar minha mãe na França!_'

'_Sem dramas... É claro que eu ia te falar e... Espera aí. O _Régulus_ te falou?_'

Ela girou os olhos antes de me responder.

'_Eu participo do clube de duelos com ele, se você não lembra_'

'_Quero saber por que ele falaria sobre isso pra você_'

'_Porque eu sou sua melhor amiga. Ele queria saber se tinha chances de você aceitar se te convidasse pra ir com a família dele praquele chalé na estação de esqui'_

'_E você disse que sim_'

'_Claro que eu disse que sim! Mesmo que isso vá quebrar em milhões de pedaços o coração do meu amigo James_'

'_O que o _Potter_ tem a ver com essa conversa?_' – A Lucy nunca perde uma oportunidade de mencionar esse ser irritante...

'_Nada. E então, você aceitou?_'

'_Ainda não_'

Ela girou os olhos de novo. Sempre que ela faz isso é porque está prestes a fazer um comentário óbvio, mas tão eficaz que sempre acaba por me convencer de qualquer coisa. _Nota mental: fazê-la perder essa mania de girar os olhos._

'_Escreve pra ele dizendo que aceita logo e manda como aviãozinho pela janela. Está na sua cara que você está louca pra ir'_

'_Eu não sei... A família dele me odeia!_'

'_Não se sinta tão exclusiva, querida. Eles odeiam boa parte do mundo bruxo e infelizmente você está incluída nessa parcela..._'

'_Consolador_'

'_Obrigada_'

'_Vou pensar_'

'_Se você for, apronta um pouco com a Bellatrix por mim? Ainda mais se ela estiver muito assanhada com o MEU Rodolphus?_' – Ela perguntou e deu aquela batidinha básica de cílios.

'Seu_ Rodolphus..._' – Eu suspirei, mas concordei. – '_Mas sim. Se eu for, dou um jeito na Bella pra você_'

Ela abriu um sorriso imenso e voltou a prestar atenção na aula. O que me leva a acreditar que toda essa conversa tinha apenas isso como objetivo. Ela me assusta, às vezes...

* * *

Bem... Como minha melhor amiga sabiamente tinha previsto, eu estava _louca_ pra ir para o chalé dos Black. Mas sinceramente? Só mesmo por causa do Régulus. Não me dava bem com mais ninguém da família, nem mesmo o irmão dele que era da mesma casa e do mesmo ano que eu. Aliás, pode parecer estranho, mas Sirius Black era provavelmente o meu maior problema nessas férias com a família Black...

- A maioria deles vai ser um tanto desprezível com você... – Régulus me alertou com uma expressão tão penalizada que eu percebi o quanto ele sentia pela família ser como era. – Mas eu juro que te compenso de todo e qualquer mal-estar que você passar nesses cinco dias...

- Obrigada! – Eu respondi sorrindo e lhe dei um beijo.

- Que lindo... – Sirius Black comentou irônico fazendo uma expressão de nojo para o meu beijo com o Rég.

- Sirius, cala a boca. – Meu namorado ralhou com ele e apontou para a lareira. – Vai na frente.

- Como quiser. – Sirius deu de ombros, jogou pó-de-flu na lareira enquanto falava '_Kleine Scheidegg_' e desapareceu em uma fumaça verde.

Agora só estávamos Régulus e eu em Grimmauld Place.

- Quer ir antes? – Ele perguntou gentilmente e eu acenei que sim, mesmo morrendo de medo de pronunciar errado e ir parar, sei lá, na _Ásia_.

- Kleine Scheidegg – Falei quando joguei pó-de-flu na lareira e de repente me senti ser sugada e girar em meio àquelas chamas verdes e às milhares de lareiras que passavam rápido pelas minhas vistas. Apertei os olhos tentando esquecer o barulho irritante da viagem e respirei aliviada quando me senti aterrissar meio sem jeito na lareira do que parecia uma grande e confortável estalagem.

Tossi um pouco por causa da fuligem e bati as mãos na roupa tentando limpá-las o máximo possível. Régulus apareceu em seguida.

- Quer uma bebida antes? – Ele ofereceu e me encaminhou para o bar.

Pegamos duas doses de uísque com gelo e ficamos algum tempo por ali conversando. Saímos da estalagem quando o sol já estava alto e não caminhamos muito até que o chalé dos Black entrasse em nosso campo de visão.

- Já volto... – Régulus falou de repente quando chegamos ao que já deviam ser os terrenos do lindo chalé de dois andares. – Vou garantir que o seu quarto está em ordem e que a adorável Bellatrix não tenha aprontado alguma coisa com a sua cama ou guarda-roupa.

E dizendo isso ele desapareceu para dentro do chalé.

- Bem vinda ao inferno cunhadinha. – Sirius Black falou parando ao meu lado enquanto eu contemplava o chalé com uma expressão encantada.

- Não seja ridículo, _Black_. – Eu o encarei com um misto de desprezo e curiosidade. Curiosidade porque imaginava ao que ele se referia.

- Está na hora de me chamar de Sirius, cunhadinha. Aqui você estará cercada de Black's vai ser difícil saber com quem está falando.

- Pára de me chamar de cunhadinha! – Eu falei irritada e comecei a andar em direção ao chalé.

- Tanto faz. – Ele deu de ombros e começou a andar do meu lado. – Me responde uma coisa: O que você vê no meu irmão? Sinceramente.

Eu girei os olhos.

- Não quero ter esse tipo de conversa com você, _Black_.

- Sirius. – Ele me corrigiu.

- _Sirius Black_.

Foi a vez dele girar os olhos.

- O Sirius está te incomodando? – Régulus apareceu na porta do chalé e apontou com o queixo para o irmão enquanto pegava as minhas duas malas.

- E se estiver? – Sirius provocou.

- Não, não está... – Me apressei em responder e me colocar no meio dos dois.

Eles ainda se encararam feio por um tempo, mas Régulus desistiu de brigar com o irmão e passou a mão livre pela minha cintura, me levando para dentro do chalé.

- Está tudo em ordem. Você vai dividir o quarto com a Andrômeda. Isso é ótimo porque a Bella e a Ciça não costumam se meter muito nas coisas da Andie.

- Não conheço essa Andrômeda... – Murmurei enquanto atravessávamos o hall de entrada e subíamos as escadas.

Rég não me respondeu, apenas sorriu enquanto batia duas vezes em uma porta no fim do corredor.

Uma moça morena de olhos alegres e cabelos castanhos e volumosos abriu a porta e sorriu ao nos ver.

- Você deve ser Lily Evans. – Ela me deu um abraço entusiasmado que eu correspondi meio sem jeito. Não esperava tanta receptividade de alguém da família Black.

- Lily essa é a Andie. Tenho certeza que vão se entender muito bem. – Rég falou sorrindo e deu um beijo na minha bochecha. – Vou desfazer minhas malas, a gente se encontra lá fora antes do almoço.

- Tudo bem. – Eu torci as mãos um pouco nervosa, mas Andrômeda se apressou em quebrar o gelo.

- Vamos Lily, vou te ajudar com as suas coisas.

Andrômeda era exatamente tudo o que eu não esperava nessa viagem. Falante e simpática, ela me ajudou bastante com as minhas malas enquanto fazia discursos entusiasmados sobre o quanto gostava daquele chalé.

- Sabe Lily, posso te chamar de Lily não posso?

- Claro que sim.

- Eu nunca imaginei que logo o Rég teria coragem de aparecer aqui com uma namorada nascida trouxa.

Eu devo ter feito uma expressão desolada, porque ela se apressou em explicar.

- Não se ofenda, por favor! Eu não tenho nenhum preconceito com isso, inclusive meu namorado é nascido trouxa. O que eu quis dizer é que seria mais a cara do _Sirius_ fazer isso de trazer para cá uma nascida trouxa só para desafiar os pais.

- Mas o Rég tem pavor de desafiar os pais dele. – Eu defendi meu namorado.

- Sim... Ele faz _todas_ as vontades da mãe dele. E é isso que me surpreende, ele deve _mesmo_ gostar de você.

Eu sorri. Adorei o raciocínio dela!

Fui para o banheiro tomar um banho quente e quando voltei Andrômeda estava sentada na cama dela fazendo a unha. Não do jeito convencional, claro, ela apontava a varinha para as unhas e decidia qual cor ficava melhor, depois foi escolhendo as tonalidades.

- Você voltou rápido! – Ela levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu. – Senta aqui, vou colocar um pouco de cor em suas mãos.

Passamos o resto da manhã ali no quarto fazendo as unhas, conversando e comendo chocolates. Acabei descobrindo que Andrômeda Black é um amor de pessoa!

Um pouco antes do almoço encontrei Rég fora do chalé. Ele estava conversando com Rodolphus e com Malfoy e veio na minha direção antes que eu precisasse enfrentar os olhares reprovadores do loiro.

- O que é isso nas suas unhas? – Ele me recebeu com um beijo e um sorriso.

- Andie. – Respondi simplesmente.

- Não ficaram lindas, Rég? – Andrômeda perguntou da porta do chalé.

- Parece um arco-íris. – Bellatrix resmungou enquanto atravessava o pátio até Rodolphus.

- Essa era a intenção, Bella. – Andie respondeu sorrindo para mim.

- Quer dar uma volta? – Rég passou o braço pela minha cintura e eu respondi que sim.

Nos afastamos do grupo andando um bom tempo em silêncio.

A paisagem branca era magnífica. Estávamos cercados de montanhas cobertas de neve e isso me deu uma idéia.

Parei imediatamente, forçando o Rég a fazer o mesmo.

- O que foi?

- Aposto que você não sabe fazer bonecos de neve.

- Você aposta é? – Ele falou sorrindo enquanto me segurava puxando meus braços para trás para me dar um beijo estalado.

- Sim, eu aposto. – Respondi quando ele me soltou.

- Vamos ver então...

Ele se afastou um pouco e começou a fazer montinhos de neve. Eu arqueei a sobrancelha e fiquei observando ele por um tempo.

- O que foi? Quer aprender como se faz? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Eu apenas girei os olhos e comecei a trabalhar no meu próprio boneco. Depois de quase uma hora nessa tarefa _exaustiva_ nos jogamos deitados na neve sorrindo satisfeitos.

- Parece que terminamos juntos. – Ele virou o rosto para mim e sorriu. Eu estendi a mão e entrelacei os dedos dele nos meus.

- Estou com fome, sabia?

Ele pareceu alarmado e levantou num pulo.

- Lis, esquecemos completamente do horário do almoço! – Ele falou estendendo a mão para me puxar para cima.

Só então eu fui observar o boneco de neve dele e comecei a gargalhar.

- Eu sabia que você nunca tinha feito bonecos de neve! – Falei em meio às risadas.

- Por quê? – Ele olhava do boneco dele para o meu.

Mas eu não conseguia falar porque cada vez que olhava aquela aberração que ele fez, tinha ainda mais vontade de rir. Era um boneco de cinco bolas irregulares de neve. E a cabeça estava toda torta e os braços fora do lugar. Além do que o boneco dele tinha um rosto estranho e um olho só.

- É um boneco pirata... – Foi a explicação dele sobre o olho. – E não está tão ruim assim.

- Claro que não! Está _muito_ engraçado, isso sim!

Quando voltamos para o chalé todos já tinham almoçado, como previsto, e a cozinha estava deserta. Com exceção de um elfo doméstico maluco que lançava olhares mal-humorados na minha direção intercalados com sorrisos de adoração para o Régulus.

- Não se preocupe com o Kreacher. – Régulus falou quando terminamos de comer e estávamos saindo do chalé. – Provavelmente ele já soube que vocÊ é nascida trouxa.

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Que ótimo! Até o seu elfo doméstico é preconceituoso!

- Na verdade, os Black's são uma família muito antiga, e muito tradicional. Por isso a maioria ainda preserva esse conceito de que só pode 'entrar' para a família quem é sangue-puro... – Ele deu um sorrisinho de canto enquanto me explicava isso.

- Como se fosse a nobreza? Só se relaciona com seus iguais...

- Mais ou menos isso... – Ele falou um tanto distraído e logo mudou de assunto. – Você quer esquiar?

Eu nunca tinha esquiado na minha vida. Mas não deve ser tão difícil assim, não é? Falei pra ele que queria aprender e nós corremos até a estalagem para pegar dois esquis.

Na verdade não era tão fácil quanto eu imaginava, mas passamos a tarde toda brincando disso. Régulus é uma graça de professor, dedicado, atencioso e paciente. No final do dia ele já estava até permitindo que eu descesse sozinha e de uma altura razoável.

- Com a prática você vai ficando mais confiante. – Ele me falou enquanto devolvíamos os esquis no cair da noite.

Eu me pergunto: Quem não se sentiria confiante tendo _ele_ como professor? *Suspiros*

À noite não tivemos a mesma sorte que no almoço. Quando voltamos para o chalé estavam todos na sala só esperando por nós para servir o jantar.

Sentei à mesa com Rég do meu lado direito e Bellatrix do meu lado esquerdo. De frente para mim estavam Andrômeda e Sirius e os dois riam muito enquanto conversavam em sussurros.

- Não gosto de conversas na mesa, Sirius. – Walburga falou usando um tom tão ditador que eu entendi totalmente porque todo mundo evita confrontá-la.

Abaixei a minha cabeça temendo que ela me escolhesse como alvo de sua próxima bronca.

Mas o jantar passou sem nenhum incidente e eu imaginei que provavelmente Merlin gostava mesmo de mim.

Régulus diz que é muito melhor ter a mãe dele me ignorando do que implicando comigo. E eu tenho que concordar totalmente.

No dia seguinte, acordei um pouco mais tarde do que o normal, _provavelmente por causa do tempo frio_.

Andie me saudou no pé da escada.

- Olá Bela Adormecida!

- Você conhece contos trouxas? – Perguntei alarmada fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Meu namorado é nascido trouxa, Lily. Já te contei isso.

- É mesmo. Desconsidera. – Eu sorri. – Onde está todo mundo?

- Lá fora. Vão jogar quadribol. Quer ajuda com o café da manhã?

- Companhia seria ótimo. – Eu respondi e Andie seguiu comigo para a cozinha.

Kreacher continuava mal humorado comigo, mas Andie pediu que eu o ignorasse. Depois de comer, fomos para o pátio onde o pessoal estava se organizando para o jogo de quadribol.

Andie andou até as irmãs dela e eu fiquei no meio do caminho procurando o Rég. Mas além das três irmãs, estavam ali apenas Sirius, Malfoy e o Rodolphus.

Mordi o canto dos lábios. Por Merlin, se a Lucy estivesse aqui, ela desistia de ignorá-lo só porque a '_Bella'_ dá em cima dele...

Apesar do clima frio, ele estava usando apenas uma calça e uma regata branca bem justa que deixavam totalmente em evidência a barriga tanquinho dele e os braços musculosos.

- Vai jogar Evans? – A voz de Bellatrix me tirou dos meus devaneios. Eu sorri de canto porque ela provavelmente tinha percebido que eu estava quase babando enquanto encarava o Lestrange.

- Claro. – Respondi e andei até onde ela e Andie estavam.

- Que posição você joga, Evans? – Narcisa perguntou.

Ai Merlin... Que posição eu jogo? Quando brinco de quadribol em Hogwarts com a Lucy, a gente fica mais dando voltas pelo campo do que propriamente jogando... Mordi o canto dos lábios e ergui os olhos para Narcisa e Bellatrix. Ainda pensando na minha melhor amiga, subitamente tive uma idéia.

- Batedora.

- Tudo bem... – Falou Narcisa. – Então nosso time é a Evans como batedora, Andie como goleira e Bella e eu como artilheiras.

Rég apareceu do nada enquanto Narcisa falava nossas posições e me deu um beijo demorado.

Quando nos separamos ele começou a apontar para os garotos.

- No nosso o Sirius é o batedor, Rodolphus o goleiro e Lucius e eu artilheiros.

O Rég é artilheiro. Droga. Isso vai me obrigar a acertar alguns balaços nele... Mas o que eu poderia fazer? Dei de ombros mesmo me sentindo penalizada.

Começamos o jogo e eu não demorei a me arrepender de ter escolhido participar disso. Todos eles voavam extremamente bem e o jogo estava muito acelerado. Quando consegui me situar, o placar já estava 60 a 20 para os meninos.

Respirei fundo para me concentrar e comecei a procurar o balaço. Por causa da pouca quantidade de jogadores, estávamos usando um único balaço.

Nessa minha nova fase de concentração no jogo, não demorei a bater num balaço que, por puro acaso, acertou o Malfoy no braço. Recebi um grito dele e um olhar furioso de Narcisa. '_Narcisa, alo-ou, estamos no mesmo time_!' tive vontade de gritar, mas ela provavelmente me ignoraria...

Me concentrei então no meu propósito: acertar balaços na 'Bella'. Bem, foi muito azar que eu só conseguisse fazer isso quando ela estava prestes a marcar um gol. Recebi olhares de ódio mortal de todos, menos do meu namorado, da Andie e do Sirius. Esse último na verdade estava achando muito engraçado.

Depois de acertá-la mais duas vezes, resolvi me focar no time masculino por um tempo para não levantar suspeitas. Até porque se ela se revoltasse e resolvesse me matar, quem ia contar para a Lucy e fazê-la se divertir com a história? _Realmente eu não podia chamar atenção._

Foi com um aperto no peito que eu impedi o Rég de marcar um gol, acertando um balaço na perna dele. Depois disso ainda acertei o Rodolphus, e duas vezes o Malfoy antes de voltar a me focar na Bella.

- Alguém pode tomar o bastão dessa sangue-ruim retardada? – Ela gritou quando eu quase a derrubei da vassoura com um balaço na cabeça.

- Cala a boca Bella! – Régulus falou ao mesmo tempo que o Sirius dava um tapa na testa da prima e gritava alguma coisa como 'não fale assim da Evans'.

Bem, eu não tinha me ofendido. Pra falar a verdade, eu nem ligo mais quando ouço essa expressão preconceituosa. Mas ainda assim fiquei feliz por ver o Régulus se apressando em me defender.

Fiquei comovida com a defesa do Sirius também, afinal não esperava que ele tivesse qualquer simpatia por mim já que vive me atazanando a vida e eu vivo colocando ele em detenções.

Bella soltou um gritinho, irritada, e Narcisa gritou pra gente continuar o jogo. Mas depois disso eu resolvi me comportar e acertar apenas o time masculino.

Surpreendentemente o jogo terminou com vitória do time das garotas. 370 x 310 foi o placar final, quando todos decidiram que não agüentavam mais voar.

Quando descemos, Sirius me deu um tapinha camarada nas costas e murmurou um 'belo jogo, cunhadinha'. Nem tive tempo de mandá-lo não me chamar de cunhadinha porque ele logo sumiu das minhas vistas e Régulus se aproximou dizendo que iríamos almoçar na estalagem.

Suspeito que seja por causa do incidente com a Bella no quadribol e ele esteja com medo dela tentar me envenenar durante a refeição... Não tentei expor essa teoria para ele, porque ele provavelmente me lançaria olhares confusos e negaria até a morte.

Dei de ombros. Estava muito feliz em não ter que participar de uma refeição que teria a Bellatrix sentada ao meu lado. Estava tão feliz que quase saí saltitando pela neve.

À tarde tomei mais aulas de esqui e o Rég me disse que no quarto dia dos nossos treinos eu posso pular do teleférico. Não tive coragem de perguntar se ele falava sério...

Depois do jantar desse segundo dia, todos foram dormir cedo, então Régulus e eu aproveitamos para ficar na sala conversando e apreciando o calor da lareira.

Eu estava sentada no sofá, mexendo no cabelo de Régulus que já tinha adormecido há algum tempo quando ouvi um barulho na porta da frente e senti uma corrente de ar frio passar pela sala. Virei um pouco a cabeça na direção da porta e só vi um vulto passando para a cozinha.

Voltei a encarar a lareira, pensando nessas férias malucas que eu estava tendo. Alguns minutos depois alguém sentou no outro sofá e me estendeu uma caneca de chocolate quente.

- Black. – Sussurrei, um tanto incerta se aceitava ou não.

- Sirius. – Ele me corrigiu e balançou a caneca para que eu pegasse logo.

- _Sirius Black_... – Suspirei cansada e peguei o chocolate que ele me oferecia.

Ele sorriu e se virou para a lareira.

Experimentei o chocolate temerosa, afinal, eu gostava de chocolate quente com canela ralada e adoçado com leite condensado. E quase ninguém sabia preparar chocolate do _meu_ jeito.

- Oh Merlin! – Exclamei depois do primeiro gole.

- Pouco doce? – Sirius perguntou preocupado.

- Não! – Me apressei em explicar o meu 'Oh Merlin' – Está maravilhoso! Como você sabia do leite condensado e da canela?

Ele abriu aquele sorriso totalmente, _por falta de outra palavra_, 'Sirius Black'.

É um sorriso lindo, que acho que é de família, mas não é tão sedutor quanto o do meu Rég... Mas também tem é arrogante e tem um charme particular.

- Não vai me contar?

- Claro que vou. – Ele ficou sério de repente, como se a piada tivesse perdido a graça. – O meu adorado irmão fez uma lista das suas preferências de comidas e bebidas e deixou na cozinha. Eu só tinha ficado preocupado com o 'doce'... Não sabia a medida certa.

- Ficou ótimo. – Respondi sorrindo.

O Régulus era mesmo um fofo, não? Quem podia imaginar que ele fosse fazer uma lista das minhas comidas preferidas justamente para a família dele que tenta fingir que eu não existo só pra se poupar o trabalho de ficar me ofendendo?

- Ele gosta mesmo de você... – Sirius falou de repente. E isso me assustou porque completava totalmente o meu pensamento.

Assombroso.

- Parece que sim... – Eu sussurrei e voltei a mexer no cabelo do Régulus.

- Eu ainda preferia que você ficasse com o James. – Sirius falou observando cuidadosamente a minha reação.

Será possível que o Potter sempre tem que aparecer nas conversas? Isso é tão... _Irritante_!

- Bem, a Lucy também acha... – Foi tudo o que eu respondi sem tirar os olhos do rosto do meu namorado. Não ia perder tempo com o meu famoso discurso '_anti-Potter'_, até porque o Sirius é uma das pessoas que conhecem esse discurso de cor e salteado!

- Ah... – Ele sorriu. – Não acho que a Lucy seja um bom apoio para a minha tese. Ela é meio desmiolada, sabe?

Eu ri.

- Porque você diz isso?

- Bem, ela prefere aquele babaca do Lestrange a mim... – Ele deu de ombros.

- Você o viu com aquela regatinha no jogo de quadribol dessa tarde não viu? Isso explica _totalmente_ a preferência dela...

- Não, não explica. – Ele parecia _enciumado_. – Mas eu realmente queria entender essa 'tara' de vocês pelos sonserinos...

Girei os olhos e voltei a olhar para o rosto tranqüilo do Régulus dormindo.

- Eles não são tão ruins quanto falam por aí. O seu irmão mesmo é um fofo, atencioso, carinhoso, dedicado.

Sirius fez uma careta.

- Tudo bem, chega. – Ele fez um gesto com a mão. – Entendi a _essência_...

- Que bom. – Respondi sorrindo.

Ficamos algum tempo ali em silêncio perdidos em pensamentos até que o Sirius se levantou fazendo um gesto de alongar as costas.

- Evans?

- Sim...

- Toma cuidado com a Bellatrix. Ela ficou _mesmo_ furiosa com você hoje.

- Você acha? – Perguntei mordendo o canto dos lábios.

Mas o Sirius gargalhou da minha preocupação. Lembrei porque eu o odeio. _Nota mental: Não se deixe levar pelas cortesias de Sirius Black, ele não tem sentimentos!_

- Black! – Estreitei os olhos na direção dele, que parou de rir imediatamente.

- Ah Evans, você é uma comédia. – Ele respondeu respirando fundo. – Desculpe, não era pra você levar a sério, eu estava só brincando.

Eu levei as duas mãos ao peito e respirei fundo.

- Nunca mais faça _esse_ tipo de brincadeira!

Ele gargalhou mais uma vez antes de me deixar sozinha com o Régulus na sala.

* * *

No terceiro dia das férias, eu decidi que ia 'fazer as pazes' com a Bella. O que era uma missão totalmente inimaginável dado o fato de que nem próximas nós éramos. Mas eu descobri um meio de conversar com ela, e a Andie nem precisou me ajudar com isso.

Na verdade a Andie me disse que a Bella adora se sentir superior, então eu escolhi um assunto e me aproximei dela que estava no lado norte do chalé calçando patins de gelo.

- Tem onde patinar aqui? – Eu perguntei sentando ao lado dela no banco.

Ela ficou em silêncio por tanto tempo que não pensei que ainda fosse responder.

- Tem um lago congelado atrás do chalé. – Ela resmungou e apontou para um armário do lado do banco que estávamos sentadas. – E ali devem ter patins que te sirvam, se quiser.

Abri o armário e encontrei um par de patins pretos lindos. Pensei em um conto de fadas trouxas que minha mãe contava quando eu era criança de um sapatinho de cristal que era enfeitiçado por uma bruxa e que depois de calçado apertava o pé da princesa sufocando-a até a morte.

Ergui os olhos para a sonserina ao meu lado e imaginei o quanto ela podia conhecer de histórias infantis trouxas. _Chance zero_. Ok então. Calcei os patins e fomos para o lago congelado.

- Onde estamos exatamente? – Perguntei dando início ao meu plano de ter uma conversa civilizada com ela. – Só sei que é na Suíça.

- Grindelwald! – Ela respondeu e gargalhou enquanto girava velozmente com os patins.

- Como assim? – Eu arregalei os olhos e parei de patinar. Tudo bem que eu sou nascida trouxa, mas até _eu_ conheço a história desse bruxo maligno. – Grindelwald não é uma _pessoa_?

- Também Evans. Mas nesse caso Grindelwald é uma _comuna_ do Cantão Berna. Como se fosse um município suíço.

- Ah... – Respondi e fiquei pensativa um tempo. Mera coincidência? Eu acho que não... Decidi recomeçar a patinar. E eu A-D-O-R-O patinar. É uma coisa que eu faço sempre que o inverno começa, todos os anos, desde que me entendo por gente.

Depois disso, parece que a temível Bellatrix Black relaxou um pouco ao meu lado e começamos a conversar civilizadamente. Quando o sol começou a subir, Andie e Régulus se juntaram a nós e decidimos jogar uma partida de Hóquei.

Eu acertei a canela da Bellatrix umas cinco vezes, das quais apenas três foram de propósito. Mas ela se limitava a dizer que ia me fazer engolir o meu _stick_. E todos achávamos graça disso.

À tarde, Régulus e eu subimos na montanha de teleférico e eu não queria mais descer de lá, tão maravilhosa era a paisagem. Mas quando os últimos raios de sol começaram a finalmente desaparecer, não tivemos escolha senão voltar para o chalé ou morrer congelados a sei lá quantos mil metros de altitude.

No nosso quarto dia de férias eu descobri que ele realmente falava a verdade sobre saltar do teleférico em movimento.

Eu disse que não faria isso de jeito nenhum, mas coloqueis os esquis do mesmo jeito. Quando o teleférico chegou num lugar que provavelmente o Régulus achava seguro, ele soltou as travas de segurança e puxou a minha mão para frente, nos fazendo cair em queda livre por uma meia hora.

Ok, ok... Não foi tanto assim. Mas eu tinha a sensação de que o chão não ia chegar nunca, e fui mentalizando tudo o que eu gostaria de ter escrito no meu testamento. Além de pensar que eu realmente queria fazer as minhas provas de NOM's...

Foi com um sentimento de extrema gratidão que 'segundos' depois eu toquei a neve com a minha cara. Régulus achou isso muito engraçado, tanto que voltou só para rir de mim.

Mas eu não me importei com os risos. Estava viva, e isso sim era importante.

- Ah, Lis. Assim estraga a brincadeira, você tem que cair graciosamente. – Ele fez um gesto de leveza com os braços, o que me arrancou um sorriso divertido.

Ainda tentamos mais três vezes, e ele só se convenceu da minha falta de talento para pular do teleférico quando Bellatrix, que estava esquiando com Rodolphus ali perto, disse que era uma maneira bem divertida dele tentar me matar.

Decidimos convidar a Andie e o Sirius para uma guerra de bolas de neve, e os dois aceitaram prontamente. Só paramos quando a Andie começou a espirrar por causa das roupas encharcadas. Detalhe: ela é a única de nós que já é maior de idade e pode fazer magia fora da escola e consegue esquece disso! _Nota mental: nunca esquecer que eu posso fazer feitiços depois que atingir a maioridade._

O quinto dia era meu último dia no chalé antes de voltar a Londres a tempo de passar o Natal com a minha família.

E o Régulus se empenhou para transformar esse meu último dia no chalé em um dia memorável.

De manhã cedo a Narcisa e o Malfoy encontraram algumas barras enormes de gelo, perto de onde no verão deve ficar o jardim. Então brincamos durante horas de esculpir o gelo. Andie fez algumas mágicas para aperfeiçoar nossas esculturas, mas eu suponho que ela tenha feito mais do que apenas 'retocar' porque tudo ficou lindo! Inclusive a minha escultura de um cachorro que antes do 'toque' da Andie era uma figura totalmente indefinida.

Antes do almoço ainda jogamos mais uma partida de quadribol, mas a Narcisa me colocou no gol. _Porque será?_

À tarde Régulus e eu esquiamos mais um pouco e patinamos no lago. Mas não passamos nem perto do teleférico, e eu suspeito que seja por causa do comentário da Bellatrix sobre o Rég estar tentando me matar lá...

Quando sentamos no tapete da sala depois do jantar para jogar uma partida de poker, Régulus perguntou se eu tinha me divertido.

Fiz um balanço mental. Em cinco dias, eu tinha aprendido a esquiar, tinha patinado no gelo, aprontado com a Bellatrix duas vezes, jogado quadribol, feito boneco e guerra de neve, pulado do teleférico com esqui, subido àquela montanha magnífica, ficado amiga da Andie e feito a Bella parar de querer me envenenar. Além de estar sendo aceita (_ou ignorada, tanto faz_) pela maioria da família. E tudo isso tendo o Rég ao meu lado e tomando meu adorado chocolate quente todos os dias! É claro que eu tinha me divertido!

Falei isso pra o Régulus e ele gargalhou. Ele fica lindo quando sorri / ri / gargalha. *Suspiros*

Ainda tinha o fato dele estar sendo ainda mais carinhoso do que normalmente já é. Tudo para me compensar de algum mal estar que a família dele possa estar causando em mim. Claro que eu não digo que está tudo perfeitamente bem porque é maravilhoso ter ele me mimando o tempo todo. *Suspiros*

Terminamos o jogo e levantamos do chão para sentar no sofá encarando o fogo. Me aconcheguei melhor nos braços de Régulus enquanto pensava que tinham sido dias _mágicos_.

Mas não porque eu estava em um chalé lindo, numa estação de esqui maravilhosa, ou no meio de uma família maluca que apesar de me odiar tenta fazer com que eu me sinta à vontade no meio deles. Foi mágico porque eu tinha Régulus ali comigo. Ele sim, tornava mágico cada momento que passávamos juntos.

Ele sorriu de repente, _como se pudesse saber exatamente o que eu estava pensando_, e me deu um beijo apaixonado. Quando nos separamos eu fiz uma nota mental de sempre aceitar passar feriados com ele. _Mesmo que a família Black e seus agregados venham junto no pacote..._

* * *

**N/a**:

Bem Nini, você pediu uma James/alguém ou Régulus/alguém. Desde que o alguém do James não fosse a Lily. Disse também que já tinha lido e gostado de uma Régulus / Lily. Então resolvi arriscar. Espero sinceramente que goste, porque estou escrevendo essa '_n/a_' na noite da postagem depois de chegar em casa já tarde da noite, importar o capítulo e notar que desapareceram _magicamente_ cinco páginas da fic. ¬¬ Eu reescrevi algumas coisas, mas não tenho certeza se ficou bom... De qualquer forma, Mummys fez de coração! XD

Beijos,  
Luci E. Potter.


End file.
